The 6th Heavens Feel
by ginobi47
Summary: Continuation of Fate/Stay Night's UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS
1. PROLOGUE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
><strong>This is my first attempt at story telling so any feedback will help me grow as an amateur author.

Another important note. English is not my maiden language so please forgive me for some grammatical mistakes here and there.

One last important note. I am a working man so I might not be able to update my story on a regular basis. Please understand that my love for stories is not enough to bring food to the table

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong> - The Inheritor

-1/31- 11:59 pm- EMIYA MANSION-

It was a cold night just like any other here in this mansion and being the only person here just makes it colder. Normally Fuji-nee eats dinner here with me but she was busy with the board meeting and because she is the principal, she has no choice but to attend. One week prior to the meeting, she constantly and loudly complained about it and she rather laze around at home than attending. Its a mystery how our school earned so many acclaim from the Department of Education with her as the principal.

Anyway, thats just being rude to the person who has been my guardian ever since I was little so I should restart from the very begining.

Taiga Fujimura Yamato

The current principal of my school and the head of the largest Yakuza in Fuyuki City. She is well loved by all the locals as she is feared by most of the smaller Yakuza's in the city. There was a rumor that she attained her dominance by beating all of her opponents to a bloody pulp with her iconic wooden sword. She also happens to be the guardian of my father, Shirou Emiya , ever since his father died. It already goes without saying that Fuji-nee is someone my father fully trusts.

Another interesting fact about her is that she became the mother of a pair of 8 year old twins, Bali(Male) and Caspia(Female). Her husband is a very kind and very normal salary man whom she happens to meet in a drinking bar and became drinking partners ever since. One thing led to another which ended up with me, babysitting 2 kids during weekends... 3 if Fuji-nee joins them. They were such a mismatched couple that my father seems to wonder what she saw in him. My mother on the other hand instantly realized that her husband resembled my father in a way. He was kind, hardworking, a good cook and is very skilled at fixing things.

I don't know if its a joke or Fuji-nee never knew but the name of her kids are the names of extinct tiger subspecies.

Oh and another thing, NEVER EVER tease of her being a late bloomer. Seeing that I am older than her first kids, it goes without saying that she had a horrible time finding a man that can keep up with her. If anyone ignores my warning, the poor soul will experience the full strength of a kendo master. Painfully if I might add.

Thats enough emotional stuff for now as I have more important things to do. Most of the preparations are complete and are waiting for me in the shed. The only thing missing now is the catalyst that I hid in the guests room. I unlocked the door, entered the room and retrieved a box from under the bed. I know its not the best place to hid it but since I always keep this room locked, then its relatively safe to keep it here.

I exited the room and locked it. I then proceed to the shed behind the mansion where the summoning circle was waiting for me. I didnt use any of the jewels that I saved up during the years seeing that I already have a catalyst to work with. I have my complaints about using an old shed as a workshop but this is father's workshop so I didn't have much of a choice. I could use the house mother used to stay in, but I feel very uncomfortable in that western mansion.

I opened the box which contained a chipped piece of steel. This is a gift from my parents which they got from saving some people in one of their adventures. The guy that gave it to them said it belonged to a famous warrior but he could not recall who it was. My mother tested the piece of metal and was positive that it had magical properties which she entrusted to me until she could find a better catalyst during her travels. My Father also confirmed as he analyzed the metal was part of a weapon but he had no idea what type of weapon it was. Unfortunately, we ran out of time as the next Holy Grail War was about to start so im betting my fate with this one. I really hope that I can draw the strongest card, SABER.

I placed the metal shard in the middle of the summoning circle and readied myself.

"ANFANG!" I said which flipped the invisible switch within me.

At this point, Hikaru Emiya was no longer human but a tool that converts mana from the environment into usable power. I concentrated as the mana filled my body to the fullest while enduring the heat and pain that is within my body. Then I released all of it into the summoning circle and begin the incantation.

_Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill_

_Repeat 5 times_

_But when each is filled,destroy it_

_Head my words_

_My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny_

_If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason,_

_then answer me!_

_I hereby swear that I shall be all the good in the world_

_That I shall defeat all the evil in the world_

_You, Seven Heavens, shrouded by the three great words of power_

_Come forth from the circle of inhibition_

_Guardian of the Scales!_

Blinded by the white light, I covered my eyes while holding back the thrill of viewing my servant. I then felt a massive presence right in front of me. I uncovered my eyes to see a man, at least 5'9" tall wearing black samurai armor and purple vest. His aura very different from what I expected from a Servant. I expected an aura so great that I would feel crushed just by being near him but this Servant has a gentle wind around him. Pain suddenly shoots through my left hand which must be the command spells engraving itself into my hand.

"Greetings Magus. Are you my master?" The man in a very businessman like voice. I cant tell anything about him just by looking at him aside from the fact that he is Japanese in origin. I tried to calm my confused mind and answered

"Yes I, Haruka Emiya, am your master. So... which hero are you?" I said and as expected, he looks dumbfounded at my statement which lasts about 2 seconds.

"Wait... Are you saying that you summoned me without any knowledge of who you were summoning?"

"I cant help it! We were out of time and the relic I have on hand was with unknown origin!" I said. The Servant made a big sigh as he placed his hand over his face. After a few seconds, he stares back at me and said

"Young people this days... Anyway take a seat" He said in a gentle voice as he sat seiza style on the dirty floor.

"Hey! Im the master here! Why should I do what you say?" I said while yelling. It goes without saying that Im very pissed right now. Not because this man is bosy but because his actions make me realize how foolish I am for not putting more effort in preparing.

"I said sit down young lady!" He raised his voice similar to how my father would scold me if I did anything wrong and due to his father like authority I sat down infront of him.

He then proceeded to scold me in a calm manner about the importance of preparations and the lack of it will lead to my death. This went on for 5 minutes and my shame increased with every minute simply because he is right. This really feels like my father's style of scolding me, no critisism, no screaming but stating the facts and the consequences of a foolish action.

"Now do you understand young lady?" My Servant ends his scolding without a spec of critisism

"Ugh... Your absolutely right. Im impressed though, you must have been a good father in you past life" I said. I cant believe that I, daughter of Rin Emiya, have been talked down by someone else.

"A good father you say? Hmm... I did rule over the Oda clan so I guess its like raising a lot of loud mouth children." He said as he looked reminiscingly outside the window

"I see... Wait... Did you just say Oda Clan?" I said in shock.

"Ah... I was caught up in the moment that I forgot to introduce myself." He said as he stood up.

"I am Nobunaga Oda of the ARCHER class! Be it your luck or divine intervention, Rejoice! For by my side, we shall rule Japan!"

I was godsmacked. Sure, its sad that I didnt get SABER which happens to be the best card in this war but this ARCHER is probably the most famous person in this country and more fame means a stronger servant. I might just win this!

* * *

><p>We moved into the mansion and talked a bit. He demanded me to show him my family account records, which I dont have, and scolded me again for my wasteful mindset. After one hour of talking, we ended our discussion. He went into spirit mode and station himself on the roof as a lookout while I took a bath and went to bed. As I was lying down, I took a quick assessment of my combat capabilities.<p>

The magic crest on my right hand allows me to use Gandr shots. This is my best weapon so far as it needs no preparation and can be used anytime I desire. This is what I inherited from my mother Rin Emiya who used to be Rin Tohsaka. Her family has generations of history and it happens that I am very compatible with her magecraft, which also includes transformation of energy, the art of storing prana into objects such as jewels. Thanks to the relic, I didnt need to use any of my jewels in the summoning ritual like my mother did when she participated in the last war. With 20 jewels in my disposal, Im fairly confident with my odds of winning. I also rather not use any of them as they cost 10 million yen per piece to make.

Another weapon I have is my projection magic which I learned from my father, Shirou Emiya. It allows me the ability to create weapons I can use in close quarter combat. Unfortunately, I am nowhere near as good as Father who can copy any bladed weapon almost perfectly including the weapon's abilities and experience allowing him to wield it as good as its original owner. On the other hand, I can copy the weapon and a small fraction its abilities though it will break after a few hits as I lack the ability to fully understand the weapon.

And finally, my strongest card in this war, ARCHER.

From the looks of it, I summoned Nobunaga Oda of the ARCHER class and not a SABER. It is unfortunate but its not bad as it seems. He nearly unified Japan in a very unorthodox manner. He valued skill above lineage which shows how good his decision making abilities. He always had an eye for something that can be used as an advantage, namely the Tanegashima rifle which paved the way to his near total domination of the Sengoku era. I guess his Noble Phantasm has something to do with those rifles then.

I went to sleep thinking that there might be a lot of problems in the future but thanks to the cards that I have on my hand, I actually have a decent chance of winning.

* * *

><p>-21 -EMIYA MANSION-

I felt tired physically and mentally as I woke up that morning. Im confident of my ability to wake up early in the morning but due to the summoing ritual yesterday, my body feels sluggish with a slight headache to accompany it. I sat up straight and took a deep breath. I was thankful for the cold air as it never fails to beat the sleepiness out of me. I get up, get dressed and walk to the living room to cook breakfast because 3 kids are going to arrive soon and all of them have stomachs twice as large as a normal human. As I put on my apron started cooking a typical breakfast with miso soup, fried rice and chicken, I recalled something very important so without stopping, I called ARCHER.

"ARCHER! Can you come here for a second?" I said in a loud voice since I wasnt sure if he could hear me from the roof. A few seconds later, ARCHER materialised in the living room.

"You called Haruka?" he said in his usual fatherly voice.

"Theres going to be a few visitors later on, so make sure that you dont come out okay?" I said while putting all the ingridients into the frying pan.

"Thats fine and all but I must say you are very impressive"

"Hmm? How so?" I said without looking behind me as I was concentrating on my cooking

"Not only are you a talented mage but you are also a good cook. You will make a good wife for sure. I should make you into one of my mistress- " ARCHER said but was cut off when he dodge as a nigata went flying straight to his face. The nigata went thru the wall leaving behind a fist size hole.

"Keep talking like that and I swear I will use my command spell on you!" I said with a very threatening voice

"Oh? And what will you do to me? Order me to follow your every order? You know that it is a waste of command spell for a prolonged order like that right?" He said as he smiled arrogantly. He was right and I agree with him but unfortunately for ARCHER I also know a way to make him obey without using a command spell.

"Its simple ARCHER, I will order you to shove that spear I threw at you up your ass. Do you understand?" I said with the most beautiful smile I can make

"... You're serious arent you?"

"Yes I am"

"Hahahaha! You came up with an impressive threat on using a mans weakness. You will become a good politician one of this days. Once I conquer Japan, I will give you the second highest rank in my shogunate." He laughs as he disappeared. I let out a deep sigh as I returned to my cooking. Im glad that he follows my orders but handling him takes way too much energy. He is much better than me when it comes to war of words.

A noisy breakfast went by as usual as I gather my things and prepare for school. Im thankful that the twins idolize me because they help me with the dishes which makes things go faster unlike their mother who does absolutely nothing. They went on ahead because the twins are part of the kendo club and Fuji-nee is still the adviser of the archery club so I normally walk alone to school. Before I leave, I take a phone and make a phone call to my parents. I make a call and after a minute, my call went unanswered. I tried again and finally my father, Shirou Emiya, answers after a few rings.

"Hello? Dad?"

"Sorry about that Haruka, your mother didnt know how to use my Iphone and went into a panic" My father said in a joking manner. I also hear my mother on the background

"I DID NOT! I JUST DROPPED IT BY ACCIDENT!" Her scream was so loud that I pulled the phone away from my ear

"Whatever you say Rin. I'll put you on loudspeaker so we can talk to you okay?" Father said

"Anyway, I called to report my current situation" I said

"Go ahead" My mother replied in a serious manner

I told them about ARCHER, his real name and his attitude.

"*sigh*, Im starting to think that us Tohsaka mages are cursed or something" My mother said

"Why is that mom?"

"Your grandfather and I summoned ARCHER class heroes during our time and now you too. Is Fate making sure that we dont get SABER class servants? ... Well, whatever. Anyway, hows life there?" Mother said

We pretty much talked about meaningless things after that. How I had received my 11th confession this month, how my parents went into hidding after pissing off some prominent mage family, how much ARCHER reminded me of my father and how much I missed them. I put the phone down as I dry my eyes with my sleeve, then ARCHER suddenly appears behind me.

"I see... I thought you were a typical powerful magi who only cared for her selfish wish, willing to kill anyone while hiding behind a normal teenagers face but you trully do love the people around you." ARCHER said in a soft voice.

"ARCHER, I am a typical powerful magi who only cares about my selfish wish. It just so happens that my selfish wish is to protect the ones I love and I will not hesitate to massacre anyone who endangers the most important people in my life."

"I see, then why desire the Holy Grail?"

"Simple, because I am a Tohsaka descendant thus anything within my family's land is mine, right? Not to mention, my family is also responsible of eliminating any threats in our land thus ending this war is top priority"

"So... eliminate the threats and get the Grail as a bonus? Not a bad plan! You truly are a master worthy of my prescence"

"You got it wrong ARCHER. Im going to destroy the Grail as it is a threat to our land"

"WHAAAAAAAT? WHY? The Holy Grail can grant anything you desire?"

"PWAHAHAHA! That reaction is priceless! HAHAHA! oh my gut! HAHAHAHA"

"This is no joke! This is the Holy Grail we are talking about! AND STOP LAUGHING!"

I laughed hard for a few more seconds until my gut twisted in pain. After calming down, I straightened I face ARCHER in a serious manner.

"The reason is simple. Because the Holy Grail in Fuyuki City is a corrupt machine that only knows how to grant wishes by destroying everything else."

ARCHER was silent for a few seconds.

"And what proof do you have of that claim Hikaru Emiya" He said with a voice filled with murderous intent. I can understand why he is like that. Servants desire the Grail as well thus ARCHER will probably kill me if I dont present my facts straight.

I take a deep breath.

"My proof is that my parents Rin Tohsaka and Shirou Emiya are the winners of the 5th Holy Grail War" I said in a serious voice. I then recount what happened during the last war based on what my parents told me. How my father summoned the SABER Arthuria Pendragon, how my mother summoned the Heroic Spirit EMIYA, how my father's past and future tried to kill each other, how my father defeated the servant ARCHER named Gilgamesh using the Reality Marble "Unlimited Blade Works", how both of them destroyed the corrupt grail and how Lord El-Melloi failed to shut down the Holy Grail War.

ARCHER was speechless after that and I can understand. Though he hasnt express any desire for the Holy Grail yet, the fact that the omnipotent vessel is a defective death trap must really be a shock. He then sat on the hallway with a very difficult expression which means that he is thinking very hard about the subject. I let him do that for 10 more seconds before I spoke again.

"If you want, I will take you to a victim of the corrupt Holy Grail?"

"A... Victim?"

"Yes. My godmother, Sakura Matou has a piece of that filth inside her"

"No, there is no need. If you can produce hard evidence which backs up your statement, then it must be true. I never had any desire for the Holy Grail but now that I know what it is, then I will help you destroy it."

"Wow... that was quick. Why did you suddenly agree to my plan?"

"Simple. How am I suppose to rule over Japan if that thing will kill every subject I have! Thus threats to my shogunate will be destroyed!"

"You know that you will disappear when the grail disappears right?"

"Of course not! Have you not seen my stats? I am an ARCHER with a rank A+ Independent Action! I could stay in this world with or without a Master which also goes without saying that I can live without the Grail"

"Oh... I didnt know that. Good to know that I have a partner that will keep my mission going even if I retire early"

"Your not retiring early with me around. And did you just say you didnt know my abilities?"

"Damn!" That comment slipped out by mistake which automatically leads to ARCHER making me sit on the floor and scolding me about how lack of information means death. Thank god its still early because the scolding lasted 20 minutes. I then cut off ARCHER during his scolding with the reasoning that I needed to go to school which he agrees as it is necessary for the future head adviser of his shogunate to be educated, thus letting me go.

* * *

><p>I think about the Holy Grail War as I walk up the hill. Many things pass through my mind such as "I might die, will I die without regrets?" and "Will everyone be sad if I die?". ARCHER noticed and began to speak to me while in spirit form.<p>

"Having seconds thought?" he said with a fatherly voice

"... You could say that ..."

"Do tell"

"Well... Im still young and there's a lot of things I want to do but this war might get me killed and... Magi's have to accept that death is right beside them.. but.."

"Stop right there Haruka. It is understandable to fear death and your anxiety is normal. Then the solution is very simple."

"Oh? Then what is the solution?"

"Win." he said with absolute confidence that not only shocked but move me. I was silent for a bit as I condemn myself for my frail mindset.

"Yeah... You're absolute right. I am the daughter of the Holy Grail War winners so its only natural for me to win!" I say as I throw all hesitations away.

"Very good Haruka" He said. I cant tell but I assume he is making a "father proudly watching his daughter grow up" type of face

-:-

I reach the school gate with a good mood because of my talk with ARCHER. I was already started making plans on what to do tonight so my concentration was to its highest level but it was effectively disturbed by a man suddenly calling me out.

"Hey Emiya, how are you?"

I looked at him. He has good looks, good build but thats all I can say about him. I think to myself "Do I know this guy?"

"Im fine. So, who are you and what do you want?" I said in a cold voice. I was in a roll with my planning and this guy suddenly disturbed my thinking for no good reason.

"Huh? Im Yo Karasuba from the soccer club. I left a letter in your shoe box yesterday."

He must be that heart throb my classmates been fussing over. From what I heard he is a typical popular guy, good grades, good looks and a skirt chaser.

"I see... Well see ya" I said as I make an attempt to walk away. Im loosing my cool here. I dont have time to talk to this guy

"Hold on! You read the letter right? Then whats your reply?" He said. He must be confident that I read his letter because he knows about his popularity among the women. I on the other hand have more important things to do.

"Listen, I have no idea what you wrote in your letter because the moment I see a letter in my shoe box, it goes straight to the trash. If it was a love letter then consider yourself rejected"

"What?" He looks stunned, then pissed. I guess his pride got hit pretty badly

"What hell! You think your all that just because you got a bit of looks!" He yelled

"Did you really think that I would fall for you just because your handsome and popular? Im not like most girls who would throw their clothes just because of a handsome skirt chaser. I have high standards and the fact that I dont even know your name means that your so beneath my standards that I never even knew that you existed. If you get it then get lost, I cant stand being near a dog who is constantly in heat."

He was speechless. I guess no one has ever turned him down that horribly. With a last curse of me being a wrench, he dashed into the school with his tail between his legs.

"Hahahaha! Impressive Haruka. I suddenly feel a bit of pity for all the men you have broken down." ARCHER said in a whisper. As I cant answer him right now, I simply smiled at his comment.

I looked around triumpantly when I saw a person that made my resolve to fight waver. Ein Ahikaru, one of the few people who has been with me since we were kids. We had a fight a year ago about his choice of friends which left our friendship in shambles. Truth be told, its more like I refuse to speak to him until he cuts all connections with his friend. I know Im just being stuborn but I cant take back what has already been said. It hurts me even more that he doesnt think ill of me. Im afraid that I might die without fixing our friendship. I stared at him for a second then turned around and head into school.

* * *

><p>*LUNCH BELL RINGS*<p>

I rushed out of the classroom before anyone can ask me to eat lunch with them and head to the place where there are no people, the rooftop. I then talk to ARCHER about our plans for tonight and we concluded that I should take him around so that he can understand the layout of his new battleground. If we meet other masters on the way then it cant be helped.

"Hey ARCHER, can I do something selfish before we start later?" I asked the invisible ARCHER as I stare at the town below

"... Sure I dont mind but why so serious?"

"You see... I had a fight with a friend of mine a year back and... you know..."

"Ah, I see. You are about to enter a war so you want to patch things up" ARCHER said. Im sure he was leaving the "In the event that you die" part to keep my spirits up.

"Yeah, thats it. It wont take long and we can start when night comes"

"The value of a warrior is defined by the number of people waiting for his return. The more people waiting for him, the more reason for him to survive" ARCHER said which raised my spirits even more.

"Thank you"

Lunch ends as I returned to the classroom

* * *

><p>*BELL RINGS*<p>

The day ends and I walk out the classroom and head for Ein's classroom. I had to turn down 2 dates, 1 karaoke and 4 study sessions just to get away, how tiresome. I understand that my beauty attracts all kinds since I made sure that I am perfect in every way just like my mother used do it but just being me attracts way too much attention. Well, whatever.

I arrived at his classroom then the thought suddenly hit me, "How am I suppose to call him?". I cant just barge in and call him out, that would be very rude. No wonder ARCHER keeps scolding me about not thinking things thru. I stand in front of the classroom for a couple of minutes until I noticed a girl who was trying to get my attention.

"Emiya-san?"

"Huh? ... Oh sorry about that, I was deep in thought err..."

"Mia Kazumi"

"Kasimu-san... oh, have we met before? If so then sorry for forgetting your name, I've been a little bit stressed lately"

"No, this is the first time we talked so dont worry about it. Anyways, do you have an aquaintance in our class?"

"Can you call Ein - I mean Akiharu-san for me?"

"Sure, please wait for a bit"

"Thanks for the help"

I went to the window while I wait for Ein. Once again, I was struck by the uneasiness that the Holy Grail brought. The chance of dying didnt scare me because mages will always face death in pursuit of knowledge, what scared me is giving up the people I value greatly for a pointless war. The chance of never seeing them again torments me to no end but remembering ARCHER's words raises my spirit. Once again, I gather my resolve and steel my mind then I heard a voice behind me

"You called Haruka?" He said. He looks nervous and its understandable since I was the one who started our fight

"You're going home right? Lets go together" I said to Ein

"Er... Sure"

Ein has always been the calm silent type which shows as we didnt talk ever since we left school. I was trying to find the right words but since im not used to saying sorry, it becomes a real challenge.

"Haruka, this might sound rude and all but why did you talk to me? Normally you ignore me completely" He said. Looks like he ran out of patience. Well then, I guess I should get over it. I took a deep breath then started talking

"Im sorry"

"... Huh?" He looks at me dumbfounded

"I said Im sorry damn it! Listen properly when people are talking to you!" I raised my voice. It pisses me off that he can be clueless sometimes

"Hey...Calm down, I get it. But why are you apologizing?"

"*sigh* I cant believe it. Its like you forgot that we even had a quarel"

"I didnt forget, I just never angry at you. Besides, I think it was probably my fault anyway"

"This is why Im so pissed off! Anyways, just accept my apology and lets get back to being friends alright?"

"Sure... whatever you say"

"I cant believe I've been stressing on this issue for a year and it gets resolved in a few minutes"

"I cant help it, I just dont get angry easily"

He kept his calm smile through out this pathetic attempt of an apology which pisses me off even more. I guess that's why he is one of the few true friends I have. His kind and relaxed attitude is probably the only one that can keep up with my aggressive personality. We kept talking like that until we reach the intersection where we split up. We said our goodbyes as I take the road to the my house.

"He is a good kid" ARCHER suddenly said out of the blue

"Yeah, a bit stupid and a bit slow but a good person never the less"

"Thats not what I meant"

"Then what did you mean?"

"The fact that he can keep up with you means he is a bottomless pit of kindness"

"... You piss me off"

ARCHER laughs heartily as we reached home. Just like breakfast, dinner is just as noisy and chaotic but this time, Fuji-nee's husband, Ayime Yamato, is here thus things go smoothly and quickly. I know he has a weird name but his overall nice-ness can easily make you forget about it. I guess this is the calm before the storm because when night falls, the storm will rage

* * *

><p>Its 30 minutes past eleven as I sit in the porch where its warm even during the winter. I looked at the cloudy skies while reviewing my plan in my head. Truth be told, we are just scouting the place since ARCHER isnt familiar with the town. If we get lucky, we might even get to see other servants fighting each other since information about the enemy is everything in this war and as an ARCHER, he needs information on terrain as he will be using it to his advantage.<p>

"Ready to go Haruka?" ARCHER said as he materializes behind me

"Yeah, lets go"

I packed up my trusty daggers, 10 jewels and a prayer that all goes well. We set out and the first destination was the tallest building in Shinto because its the best vantage point in the city. Due to the time, there were no way to get to Shinto other than an hour walking. We went straight to the tallest building which gave ARCHER a good 360 view of the city. We stayed there for about 10 minutes when the invisible ARCHER suddenly called my attention.

"Haruka, we have a problem" ARCHER said

"What is it"

"There is a servant on the bridge and he seems to be calling out to other servants"

"I see... so he wants to fight. Can you see him clearly?"

"Its a very cloudy night but yes, I can see his profile... and there lies the problem"

"Why?"

"I know this person personally... *sigh*" ARCHER said as he rubs his head. This is worrying. The fact that he is stressed out just by seeing the enemy means trouble.

"ARCHER... who is he?"

ARCHER once again makes a sigh. He then looks at me with serious eyes.

"He is Kenshin Uesugi of the SABER class. A warrior so powerful that he was even considered as the avatar of the god of war. I wouldnt be exaggerating if I said that he was the most powerful warrior in all of Japan"

He doesnt need to tell me anything. No one in Japan doesnt know who Kenshin Uesugi is, what he did and how he did it. The only one who could match Kenshin was Shingen Tekada but neither was able to beat each other.

"Can we beat him?" I asked unsurely

"If we follow the warriors code and fight him one on one then no matter how hard we fight, we will loose"

Damn. I knew the answer but hearing it from ARCHER's mouth really hurts. I guess we have no choice but to avoid him.

"But... If I utilize my abilities and fight the way I want, not the warriors way then yes we can beat him" said ARCHER with a voice filled with confidence.

"Ofcourse. This is war, not a duel so anything goes" I said with a smile

"Then are you ready?"u

"Hmph. Lets go!" I said as I jump from the building's roof. ARCHER then materializes and carries me towards the bridge.

A few minutes later, ARCHER puts me down at the base of the bridge. The plan is simple, I will remain hidden along the side of the bridge while looking for the enemy master while ARCHER takes on SABER. I reinforced my legs as I go thru the building beneath the bridge until I find the service entrance while ARCHER walks slowly up the bridge to meet SABER. I travel up the stairs until I reach the boardwalk at the lower part of the bridge. From there, I ran up one of the metal beams until I feel gravity pulling me down then stabbed the thick metal with my daggers like a mountain climbers Ice axe.

This daggers were created by my father while he traveled the world without mother. I tried to trace it once but the materials is unknown to me. It seems to be created with the same material as my father's armor and bow. Its sharper and stronger than steel and it can even cut thru diamonds with little effort. My father gave it to me to defend myself since I kept failing at projection.

I climbed until I reached the top part of the bridge. More than a 100 meters away, I can see SABER's towering 6'5"+ back. I made sure I could get behind SABER in the chance that his master is standing behind him but from the looks of it I was wrong as no one was in sight and my command spell isn't reacting thus the master is nowhere near here.

"Don't worry enemy master, I came here alone since my master is a man of tactics, a strategist if you will. Thus he is at his fortress sche- I mean planning" said the white monk in a booming voice. My blood went cold. SABER knew that I was here even though he didn't even bother looking back.

"Once again, do not worry enemy master. I have no intention of harming you... but your servant is another matter." He said as ARCHER arrives about 50 meters away with 2 samurai swords at the ready.

"Though I am overjoyed since I have been here everynight for one week, waiting for any advisery to appear, it is unfortunate that you are my first opponent Oda" said SABER

"I could say the same Kenshin. I was hoping for a more sophisticated first enemy, not a religious monkey that only know how to swing a thick piece of steel" ARCHER countered

"Says the coward who stays behind his armies. Will you be alright without any meat shields to cover you?" said SABER in a mocking tone

"This is a war Kenshin. Information, strategy and tactics govern it, not retarded zealots. Why did you think your god abandoned you?"

"What did you say ARCHER?" SABER said in a threatening voice. He then draws his sword with branches which is all too famous amongst the people of this country, the Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi. Killing intent rises to the point that I cant breath even at this distance.

"Its easy SABER. You died early, your realm shattered to pieces when you died while I nearly united Japan under my banner. From the looks of it, Bishamonten favors me better than you!" ARCHER said mockingly then laughed arrogantly. Is he insane? He already said that SABER is practically the god of war in his time yet ARCHER is making him angry intentionally.

The massive white monk suddenly dashes to ARCHER with his sword raised and swings it down with full force.

BOOM

ARCHER dodged it by leaping back and I agree with that action as the pavement was crushed under the weight of the strike. SABER then dashes at ARCHER and lets loose a barrage of swings which ARCHER dodges and parries. Each blow delivered with pavement crushing force thus ARCHER cant block it directly.

Arms, Legs, Head, Throat, Heart. SABER aims to kill and nothing else as all blows are thrown with percision while ARCHER bravely stands in direct line of fire, dodging and parrying for his life. It goes without saying that SABER is the superior warrior in terms of strength and skill as he pushes ARCHER back inch by inch. The abnormal shape of his blade doesn't help as well as it can not only cut like a sword but can also act as like hooks that can rip ARCHER to shreds. Thankfully ARCHER and SABER move just as fast thus ARCHER can keep track of the blows.

Suddenly, SABER does a very baseball like swing that will separate ARCHER's legs and torso. ARCHER blocks the blow but is blown 10 feet back. ARCHER rolls on the pavement but quickly jumps back up even before his momentum ends.

"Whats wrong ARCHER! Where did your arrogance go?" SABER yells as he gives chase at the unbalanced ARCHER.

He raises his sword while running to cut ARCHER in half from the head to the groin. ARCHER stands his ground does nothing to evade the attack. In a panic, I rushed out my cover and try to provide back up using one of my jewels but before I could completely move from cover I noticed ARCHER was smiling.

Then the battle suddenly goes from a one sided beat down to the weirdest reversal I have ever seen. Before SABER could swing his sword down, he suddenly guarded his right side using his sword against an attack that wasn't there. This is a fatal mistake, which ARCHER shows no hesitation to capitalize. ARCHER thrusts his right sword into SABER's unguarded left side, straight to his heart. Blood is drawn but SABER was able to jump before the blow landed thus the sword pierces his stomach. SABER then swings down on ARCHER while he was stabbed but ARCHER made a fast retreat and jumped backwards 10 feet away thus was not hit. The battle stops there for a bit.

SABER put his hand on his wound and looks at the blood. He looks just as confused as I am. He is a heroic spirit that has lived thru many sword battles but that move earlier was not normal. No way a master could make such an elementary mistake.

"What sorcery is this ARC-?" SABER said but was cut short by a spear thrust to his head. He dodge by moving his head to the left but it cut his cheek as it went thru.

ARCHER didn't allow SABER to regain his composure as he attack. ARCHER now weilds a spear which drastically changes his attack pattern. The ARCHER class has always been known as the class with the largest number of Noble Phantasm, I guess this is what that means.

However, this doesnt affect SABER greatly as he counter attacks by slashing at his enemy. ARCHER back steps and once again SABER goes into attack by swinging at ARCHER. SABER used his sword to guard his right leg but no attack came. Blood gushes from his left shoulder as ARCHER stabs him with the spear but once again, it was not enough to cripple as SABER was able to lower his shoulder at the last moment. SABER went to defense in confusion as ARCHER begins his assault. SABER keeps making weird blocks to attacks that werent there while ARCHER keeps abusing those mistakes but unfortunately SABER keeps minimizing the damage by moving his body at the last second. The assault continues for 10 more seconds as SABER is slowly cut appart.

SABER makes a desperate retreat by jumping back atleast 20 meters away. The moment SABER stopped moving back, the air suddenly freezes. ARCHER doesnt gives chase as he knows whats happening. SABER collects large amounts of mana and focuses it into his sword. His sword starts to burn and the fire increases in size with each passing second.

This is bad. I heard from my father that there are Noble Phantasms that can turn an entire city block into a parking lot due to its destructive nature, namely Excalibur of Arthuria Pendragon. This might be one of those Noble Phantasms. A gunshot was heard before SABER could gather the mana required to use his noble phantasm. At ARCHER's hand was a beautiful silver Tanegashima rifle, but he wasn't aiming at SABER at all. His shot went somewhere far behind me, somewhere near the edge of the bridge. The air unfreezes as SABER relaxes his stance and stares at ARCHER.

"ARCHER... why didn't you kill me? You have the advantage in this battle" SABER said as he looks at confusion.

"SABER, where you so focused in our battle that you didn't even notice another person has been observing our battle?" ARCHER said as he points somewhere behind me. My gaze followed his finger and saw a large pool of blood but no body.

"Whoever that was, he fell into the park below" ARCHER continued

I ran as quickly as I could to the pool of blood and looked over the railing to the park bellow. I could see another pool of blood below but there was no body. Did he survive this fall? If so then this one isn't human.

"ARCHER! Whoever you shot is still alive!" I yelled back at ARCHER. ARCHER nods in confirmation. His weapons disappear and begins to walk towards me.

"SABER, this is no longer a duel between the two of us. Let us finish this at a later date" ARCHER said to SABER.

SABER hesitates a bit but lets him pass.

"Very well. It would be bad for other masters to find out our identities. My master would be angry if that were to happen. Till we meet again ARCHER" SABER said as he disappears into the dark night

"Till we meet again SABER" ARCHER said to the now nonexistent white monk.

I wait till ARCHER reaches me, then he lets out a very big sigh and leans on the railing of the bridge.

"A-ARCHER? Whats the matter? Are you alright?" I said as I rush to him

"Im fine Haruka, I only got a few scratches in the battle. Im just relieved that SABER is as stupid as he was before" ARCHER said as he laughs in exhaustion. He then sits on the dirtly floor.

"Er... What do you mean?"

"Look there" ARCHER points to the top of the bridge, there was a samurai with the Oda symbol in his chest. He then points to 9 other locations in the bridge and there was a samurai with the Oda symbol in each location.

"Huh? What the-?"

Amused by my confusion ARCHER explains this bizarre event.

"Noble Phantasms comes in many forms as long as it makes the Hero a Hero. Majority are weapons, some are mythical beasts but to me, it is not the weapons that I have that made me legendary. It is my men that ate with me, fought for me and died for me that catapulted me into the history books. My men are my strongest weapons and my most valuable treasures. They are so valuable that no riches could ever equal anyone of them in value" ARCHER boasts with pride.

History always have remembered kings but it is the soldiers who do the fighting. I guess this man understands that without a solid base, those on top will fall thus he values those beneath him which in turn results in the undying loyalty of his subjects as they still follow him even after death.

"I see... but that doesn't explain why SABER made so much bad moves earlier" I said

"Its easy Hikaru. Warriors like him relies heavily on instinct which allows him to feel incoming danger in combat and counter act against it. On the other hand, I have no such ability thus I resort to knowledge to make up the gap and command my men in the most efficient manner to overcome even the greatest enemy. People with great instinct react to killing intent thus I had my men send their killing intent at certain points in his body and he will automatically react to it. He was stupid enough to assume that I was fighting alone" ARCHER said as he laughs heartily.

"Wow... Impressive. But why didn't you shoot him in the head when he was preparing for whatever he was about to do?"

"Another simple reason Haruka. He is now honor bound to me with the promise of a rematch. There will come a time that we might face an opponent we cant beat, so I am currently gambling on the chance that he might help us in order to keep our promise. Warriors will always be fools no matter how strong they are"

I am impressed beyond words at the fact that he already planned that far ahead. It reminds me that this person beside me led Oda to near total domination of Japan.

"So... What about the intruder?" He said as he tilted his head at the blood beneath the bridge

"We go after him. Whoever this guy is, he might have valuable information. Did you get a look at him?"

"Unfortunately no. I was panicked when SABER started his preparations for his noble phantasm that I did the 1st thing that came into mind just to escape that situation. The moment I saw him, I shot him in the heart"

"Was his Noble Phantasm that dangerous?"

"Very. To put in perspective... Lets say that the bridge would melt like butter in an oven if he used that. The best counter against that would be to kill him before he can use it because once used, there is no way anyone will survive against it"

My fears have been realized. An Excalibur level Noble Phantasm is in the hands of the enemy and I have no way to counter it. It seems my chances of winning just gotten smaller and there's nothing I can do about it. For now I should focus on the task at hand. If this guy survived a bullet to the heart then he might be a homunculus of the Einsburns. We jumped down the bridge and landed at the park, there we followed the blood trail but the cloudy skies hamper our search a bit.

"Hmm... I might not be the best ARCHER in the world but tracking this guy down in darkness is hard. Even the street lights provide little help" ARCHER said in frustration.

"It cant be helped. This guy is keeping to the trees in hope that he wont be found"

"So how are we suppose to find him?"

I shrugged at the question. For some reason, this guy isnt leaving any traces of mana which makes me think that he might be a normal person. But a normal person doesn't survive a gunshot to the heart, a 20 meter drop and large amounts of blood loss for over 5 minutes. The more we moved away from the bridge, the darker it became. I could still hear the river at the left, and the direction we are heading is puts us nearer to the Tohsaka mansion so if we don't find him, we might as well spend the night there. After a few minutes of more futile searching, we decided to call it off and begin to move towards the end of the forest. We re-entered the park and walk towards the exit but we suddenly stop. I suddenly felt like I was being crushed by an invisible weight.

"Haruka!" ARCHER said

"I know! Go ahead ARCHER, I'll catch up with you!" I said as ARCHER ran faster than a race horse back to the forest with both swords drawn. I then chased after him

That feeling that we just felt was a wave of mana that was pushed by an even larger wave of mana. Someone is generating massive quantities with no care if others will discover his position. It must be a bit further in as I have been running for more than 3 minutes already. The mana gets more oppressive as I get closer, then it suddenly dies down. Did ARCHER get to him? If so then why do I still have this bad feeling? I dashed with full haste to my original destination and after 20 seconds of running I understand where my uneasiness was coming from.

The ground shook and the sound of steel clashing against steel was in the air. I ran as fast I could to the sounds then I stopped and took cover at one of the trees. They were fighting near a street light so I can see a bit. On one side was ARCHER desperately defending against his opponent. On the other side was his opponent, she was smaller than ARCHER and maybe even smaller than me. I even mistook her for a bride as she wore silver armor on top of a pure white one piece dress that ends slightly above her knee. She had her dark blond hair tied in curly twin tails with black hair ornaments shaped in a cross which makes her look like a doll. In her hand was a silver two handed sword with weird water like pattern in its blade which completes her pure white look.

Wait... Another SABER? What is going on here? Didn't we just face Kenshin earlier? Then who is this?

Before I could even make sense of the situation, the sounds forcefully reminds me that she is a monstrous servant. ARCHER can only block and parry against her as she unleashes a barrage of slashes. Though weaker than SABER, she is much faster thus ARCHER has no time to think of a counter measure.

ARCHER retreats by jumping back but the girl closed the distance before ARCHER could even land. She twirls like a ballerina as she gets closer and swings her sword downwards with the momentum behind it. ARCHER blocks with his sword and is planted into the ground. The ground cracks under the sheer force of the blow. ARCHER then uses her momentum to throw her off and sends her tumbling 5 meters away from him. The moment she stops, she charges with only one hand on her sword as she performs a thrust so fast that ARCHER was slightly wounded on his left shoulder even after blocking it. A violent storm of sword thrusts was then unleashed as ARCHER bravely blocks and parries it and is slowly cut apart in the process.

I was in awe of the fight but I snapped out of it. My mission was to find the enemy master before ARCHER is ripped to shreds. I didn't need to look as I spot a person wearing a blue hooded sweater about 20 meters away. He was leaning on the street light for support and was covered in his on blood. I prayed for ARCHER's safety in my head as I moved quickly thru the forest near the river until I was in the trees behind him.

The fighting seems to have moved to the park as I can see them under the street lights. ARCHER is still in the losing side as the white ballerina dances violently and gracefully around him. Every time she twirls, ARCHER blocks a powerful blow and makes him staggers. ARCHER does try to capitalize when the girl shows her back when she twirls but for some reason she blocks without even looking behind her. She keeps within sword range of ARCHER and chases him if he retreats.

The enemy master was observing their battle thus not noticing me. I stepped out of my cover and aimed my finger at him. I then let loose a barrage of 10 gandr shots at him. With the strength similar to a machine gun, it got him in the back as blood gushes out of his wound. He fall face flat on the floor in the pool of his own blood.

"MASTER!" Screamed the white ballerina as she disengages from ARCHER and rushes to her masters aid.

"AIM!" ARCHER said as 10 samurais appear out of nowhere. They all ready their rifles and aim at the girl.

"FIRE!" ARCHER yells and 10 gunshots where heard.

The girl turns around while parrying and dodging the bullets but was not able to stop them all as one bullet grazed her left shoulder while another cuts her in the cheek. ARCHER then charges with his men with swords drawn and surrounds the girl.

"You insolent trash! How dare you damage the face whose beauty is only second to the Virgin Mary!" The white ballerina roars in anger. She rests her blade on her right shoulder with two hands gripping the handle then charges at the samurai nearest to her and slashes him with full force. The samurai tried to block with his katana but due to the sheer force of the blow, his sword shatters and he was cut in half from the left shoulder to the right knee. She then tries to break away and rushes to her master but she was quickly surrounded again and was forced to fight the other 10 enemies including ARCHER.

As I watch this in awe, I suddenly realize that something was off. I already killed her master, so why is she still here? I suddenly noticed that the enemy master was already on all fours. He looked the battle for a second then turns his head to look at me with his red eyes. I suddenly felt an inhuman killing intent, it was like a rabid dog was staring at me, ready to bite and rip me to shreds. He quickly turns around and rushes at me with inhuman speed. I raised my finger and fired the garndr freely. I was a good 20 meters away from but he was closing the distance with speed almost equal to a servant. He put his hands in front of his face and used it as a shield as sways left and right like a boxer to dodge my shots. A couple of shots got him in the hands and the shoulder where blood explodes but it didst slow him down. When he was only 4 meters away, I stopped firing gandr shots and said...

"TRACE ON!"

A Nigata appeared in my hands out of nowhere. I thrust it at the enemy's body but he lunges with his left leg first beneath it thus only grazing his already wounded shoulder. I then saw my mistake. He was well within my lethal range as there wasn't even half a meter between us. He rises from the lunge and sends his right knee into my chest. I quickly used the shaft of the nigata to defend my ribs but it shatters after only one hit. I know Im not that good at tracing but this nigata should be as hard as steel yet his knee strike has enough force to break it. I felt some impact in my chest which blew my breath away. I was pushed back but he didn't give me any chance to catch my breath as he slams his raised right foot into my left knee but I was able to move my leg to the side thus his stomp went between my legs. He then uses his right leg as a base as he start to turn to the left. I couldn't breath properly and my mind was in chaos thanks to the pain but my instincts tell me to block so I put both of my hands in front of my head. He then uses his left elbow to perform a spinning elbow strike. I felt the bones snapping in my right arm as it took the full force of the strike. I was knocked down on the floor while withering from the pain in my right arm. He then jumps as high as he could with his right fist crashing down on me.

"HIKARU!" screamed ARCHER

I guess this it. This person who is strong enough to break steel with a single knee strike will make short work of my head. For some reason, time slows down as death approaches me. If I could, I would scream in frustration for dying at the very start of the war. I would beg for forgiveness for failing the task that my parents have given me. I would bow my head in shame for treating Ein unjustly. And finally, I would cry in regret as I would never get a chance to tell them any this.

0 years has passed since the end of the 5th Holy Grail War with Tohsaka Rin as its winner (UBW route). Everything is calm and peaceful but unfortunately the Holy Grail still remains due to the fact that it was never destroyed properly (i think the only route where the Holy Grail was destroyed permanently was HF, i could be wrong though). The next set of masters are to be chosen and all of them are truly powerful. Once again Fuyuki City will be rocked by the battle royal of kill or be killed for the ultimate prize


	2. Chapter 1 FATE

**AUTHORS** **NOTE**

****1.) Due to the nature of my work, December and any other holiday is a busy time meaning I had little time to write during this month. So sorry about the very long development time

2.) A sudden burst of inspiration hit me during the time I was writing this one for another FSN fanfic and it would be a waste to let it go unwritten and I cant concentrate on this one while thinking of something else so I might split my writing time between this one and the other one thus sorry in advance about the long update

3.) I noticed from other works that the work count seems to average from 5k- 8k per chapter. Maybe its just my writing style but I noticed that my work seems to be EXTREMELY WORDY. Does anyone even bother reading this wall of text?

4.) This is the real start of my fan fic. Read and Enjoy. Constructive criticisms are very welcome

* * *

><p><strong>INTERLUDE- The Knight and the Hero<strong>

It was a dream that I had ever since I was young.

_I am the bone of my sword…._

It took place in a beautiful frozen forest…. A place I have never seen before

_Steel is my body and fire is my blood…_

As if an insult to natures artistic majesty, only the sound of war can be heard

_I have created over a thousand blades …._

The place was a sanctuary of pure white but two figures disturbed this holy place of purity

_Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain …._

A soulless black knight armed with nothing but his gauntlet, and a white haired man with twin ying yang blades in a duel to the death

_Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival …._

The knight stops to listen to the poem about a man who lived as a sword. Though its just a dream, I understood what the hollow black knight felt upon hearing the poem of man with two swords

_I have no regrets. This is the only path …._

The resolution to move forward no matter what with the purest of all ideals, ideals that the empty knight never had

_My whole life is UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS_

At the very end, the knight simply thought "I WISH I HAVE…."

Fire spreads and the world changes around them. Replacing the pure white sanctuary was a graveyard of swords with a sky of a beautiful dawn.

Once again the knight stopped to admire such a beautiful scenery just like how a kid would admire a new toy.

I understood that the knight never saw such a beautiful dawn before

I also understood that the knight who didn't even have a reason to fight, nor a reason to live, vaguely understood the means of its upcoming death

"We don't have to do this. We don't need to fight." said the man with the twin swords

But these words are meaningless to the black knight. To a puppet such as himself who was born simply for war, peace denies his existence. I also have a vague idea that the knight doesn't even know how to talk

Once again, the puppet simply thought "I WISH I HAVE…"

I think it didn't matter what it was, the empty suit of armor simply wanted something beautiful that was truly his, no matter how insignificant it is, nor if its just a fake as long as he can call it "Mine".

But he didn't even own his life nor he didn't own his will. So he moved forward at the command of someone he doesn't know. He charged at the man with twin swords with a vague understanding that he will die.

The man with twin swords, throws away his weapons and raises his hand. All of the swords around him floats up and points to the incoming enemy.

"Im sorry…"

With those two words, the swords fly to the knight. At that moment, the knight finally gained with his effort something that is truly his. With this, the knight charges to HIS end.

**INTERLUDE OUT**

-2/1 , AKIHARU RESIDENCE-

*BANG*

"ARGGH! *&^#$*^#*$&^#*$*#&^!"

I wake up from the fall off my bed. For some absurd reason, im sleeping on top of a double deck bed while with no guard rails to prevent my fall. An even more absurd thing is that the bottom bed is considered a closet where all my clothes and other stuff are placed.

Who in gods name thought of this arrangement!

"Good Morning Ein! Please come down for breakfast" A kind voice from below interrupted my cursing.

"Yeah yeah…. Coming" I replied

I decided to get dressed quickly with the hope that breakfast can cure my bad mood, not to mention my body pain.

I looked at the mirror and saw my, Ein Akiharu's, face slightly twisted in pain. From my dark gray hair to my red eyes, a guy that had a terrible dream and fell of a highshelf….. perfect way to start the day.

Now that I think about it, I did not seem to inherit these unusual combination from my biological parents... whoever they are.

I did read about a gene disorder where the hair losses its color... Maybe thats it?

Well, whatever. Right now is not the time to be thinking about the past, I stuff all my books into my bag and went down to eat.

My house is a typical everyday two story house. One Masters bedroom, 2 extra rooms and the bathroom on the 2nd floor. Another bathroom, the living room and the dining room on the ground floor.

I went down the stairs and turned left to enter the living room which also is connected to the dining room.

There the usual smell of a masterpiece dish welcomes me which is enough to make my day.

"Morning Sakura, 5 star quality breakfast as usual"

"Good Morning Ein. Eat up or youre going to be late"

This person is Sakura Matou. She is currently the closest thing to a mother I have ever since my parents died in a plane crash 7 years ago. She used to come here from her house to take care of me but after the accident that burned her house 4 years ago, I offered her to stay in my place with no charge at all. I inherited a bit of money from my parents but I decided give it all to Sakura. I feel I don't deserve it yet and I trust Sakura more than anyone so I doubt that she will spend it on something worthless.

Anyways, as for breakfast, its composed of fried garlic rice, some spare ribs that was left over from yesterday and a dish called BEEF TAPA… apparently it's a Filipino version of beef jerky though its sliced into tiny strips to make it easy to eat…. Anything that Sakura places in the table is either good or a masterpiece and this breakfast is no exception. Though at times, I don't even know what she fed me… thought its still good.

"Well, atleast I know what you fed me this time….. the last time it was…. What was its name again?"

"Its called Luchi. Its is a deep-fried flatbread made of wheat flour that is typical of Oriya, Assamese and Bengali cuisine. I was curious since I met an Indian guest in the hotel 3 days ago. He complemented me on my skills and wondered if I could make something from his homeland. So I decided to test it on you before anyone else"

"Man… im lucky you're the best cook in town, if it were any other, I would have died from food poisoning"

This statement isn't a flattery nor a joke. Sakura works on a newly made 5 star hotel in Shinto. I think it was called "The Silvermoon Hotel". Its owned by some rich business lady named Akiha Tohno who hired Sakura amongst hundreds of applicants. Sakura started off as a normal chef but after just 5 months, she surpassed the Italian head chef and took his position. She became an instant celebrity thus she is well known around town, and I think some famous people from abroad just comes to the hotel to eat her food.

"Now now, flattery wont increase your chances on whatever it is that your planning to ask me"

"Tch… You always did see through me"

"So? What is it?"

"Ahem…. Im filling a complaint about the arrange…."

"Denied" Sakura cuts me off with a gentle voice and a smile before I could even finish

"Why! The clothes and books I have are on the lower deck of the bed! It should be inside a closet or something! Not to mention all those "Historical Artifacts" that you gave me are taking up a lot of space!"

"Well, its your fault for buying a big punching bag and those barbells. Since your room is small, a closest simply cannot be squished in there. And those gifts of mine were bought by my own money from the goodness of my heart... Are you saying that they are a waste of space? "

Sakura puts on a kind smile but the killing intent was overwhelming

"Ugghhh…. Of course not Sakura-sama, they are not a waste of space" I said while bowing my head as low as it can go

"I see, thats good. Anyway, I appreciate that your continuing your devotion to Muay Thai even though Shekmir isn't in town anymore but a small room is a small room"

Shekmir Costun Ramek is a Muay Thai instructor that came here 5 years ago. He opened up a dojo and I was one of his first students. My mom, Lindy Hudson, always said that "A man should always know how to defend his woman…. Unlike your father here who is a total bookworm". Thus, I enrolled on the first teacher available, and Shekmirs dojo happens to be a few blocks from my house. It only lasted for 2 years since it was discovered that Shekmir was an illegal immigrant which led to him being deported. But he taught me well and I pride myself for being his student so I continued to train myself even though I have no reason to do so…. I don't even have a woman to protect…. How sad.

"How about the vacant room? It hasn't been used in years so it could be used as a storage room right?"

"Ofcourse not. That is a guest room. You never know when someone will pop up so better ready than never"

"We never get guest you know"

"Don't say that! You never know when Haruka might visit right?"

"Now that's an even greater impossibility because…."

Haruka Emiya.

Straight A student that has very high grades in every exam, Good at all sports and has the looks to be a Fashion model for a famous clothes magazine. She also got scouted by talent agencies but she turned them all down simply because being an Idol is a waste her time. She may act like a sophisticated and elegant person but I know her long enough to know what she really is…. An arrogant narcissist with the ego the size of Russia and the patience as shallow as a puddle of water. When I was sent here by my parents, less than a year before the plane crash, the Emiyas were my first guardians before Sakura came along. I only met her mother, Rin Emiya because her father was somewhere in Germany at that time. I guess I understand where Haruka got her looks… but her red hair must mean his father is a red head. Anyways, she dragged me around back in the day and when she grew up a bit, we stopped hanging out. We got into a fight a year ago about a friend I hang out so she ended up ignoring me every time we met. Ive been apologizing to her but she simply keeps up the silent treatment. Thus she has been ignoring me ever since.

"Oh yeah…. You and Haruka had a fight. It cant be helped though, your friend at school doesn't give a good impression at first sight. But I know him well enough to know that he is a good kid…. Oh your about to be late so hurry up and eat"

After a few minutes, I locked the front door. Sakura went before me since she had a lot of things to prepare for work. Even though she said I was going to be late, im actually pretty early. My house nearer to school compared to Haruka. I live in the neighborhood where there are a lot of japanesse style buildings, the same as Haruka but her house takes 5 minutes of walking to reach from my house. I started my walk up the hill and a few minutes later, im at the school gates.

"Yo Ein" a deep manly voices greets me from behind as I enter the gate. I turned around and saw my friend Juno Karugaki.

Juno Karugaki is a large man with tattoos all over his body which earns him the title of SCHOOL DELINQUENT. He used to be a typical punk but 2 years ago, I sent him to the hospital with 2 broken ribs when he tried to get some money from me. He was held back a year due to the incident and ended up in my class by some miracle (though rumors says that he was sent to my class so I can keep him in check). He is also part of a local yakuza led by the Fujimuras….. and surprisingly the leader of the syndicate is actually the current principal of this school, Taiga Fujimura Yamato. Apparently, Taiga-sensei was reluctant to take up the boss seat but 3 years ago, Laiga Fujimura died of old age and Taiga took up the mantle in honor of his father. She left her teaching career to take care of some yakuza business and returned one year ago and became the principal (rather quickly if I might add). Thanks to that, all the bullying issues disappeared under the threat of "SEVERE" punishment. Juno was a changed man after that and decided to stick with me because he considers me his ANIKI (though im one year younger than he is). He attended all his classes, he gets average mark in class (though he gets high marks on PE) and is even the school body guard.

"Yo Juno…. Your unnaturally early today?"

"You make it sound like I was never early"

"Well its true you know…. You usually come about 2 minutes before the bell rings"

" Harsh as usual…."

We walked into grounds and, by some misfortune, met the person I wanted to avoid. Haruka Emiya fighting with some good looking guy and from the looks of things, he was already shot down. I give him 5/5 for bravery for asking Haruka out at the school gates, in front of everyone. A few minutes later, the guy walked away with his head hanging down while everyone looked at him in pity.

"We should go the long way around, its dangerous to cross here" I said to Juno as I stopped dead on my tracks

"Why? …. Oh I see…. The princess is here…. I cant believe you used to be friends with her…. Shes hot"

"Looks can be deceiving"

"Well, it doesn't matter, the best she can do is throw a couple of insults at us. Nothing new right? No need to be considerate man"

"If you say so…."

We walked straight into the fire and as expected, a disgusted look met us. Hikari glared at me intensely for a second and with her signature "HMP!", she turned around with her long straight red hair gracefuly floated in the air and went into the building.

"Man... That death glare is still scary. Thank god she's in the honor section" said Juno who was hidding behind me.

"Well... i got used to it. Anyways, lets not waste your rare early attendance" I said as we head to another day at school

*LUNCH BELL RINGS*

I gathered all my things and prepared to leave when I felt a big slap in the back

"Lets go buy some bread before we run out" Juno said while hiting my back a few more times

"You're gonna have to do it alone. Im heading to the library"

"I know you for a while now but I still cant figure out how you live without lunch"

"There was a study that when the human body enters into its starvation mode, the brain kicks into overdrive which takes its functions into new heights that is normally impossible" I said while trying to sound intelligent

"You know that's Bullshit right?" said Juno

"Indeed I do but the money I save will get me one step closer to owning the new Robert Ludlum book"

"English books... well... ill go ahead then" Juno quickly stands up and leaves

"Hey! I havent even told you about the merits of Rober Ludlum's wor... aaaand his gone"

I knew he cant stand when he cant understand something thus talking about english books usually send him packing. I head to the library for an hour of peace and quiet.

I went to the library and took my usual seat near the window and started reading "The Hunt for Red October". A few minutes later, a beautiful girl with brownish red eyes, long dark brown hair occupied the seat in front of me.

"Good Noon" she said in an indifferent monotone voice

"Huh? Oh yeah, good noon to you to"

This has always been the extent of our conversation since I gathered up every ounce of courage I had and started greeting her one year ago. Her name is Angelica Len Meyer, also known as the Ice Queen of our school. She has the looks and the body that can easily match Haruka's but she is the silent type and prefers to stay out of the spotlight. I actually had my hopes up at first but after a year of no progress, I realized that A rank girls like Haruka and Angelica were out of my reach, thus I surrendered.

We read in silence until the end of lunch then I got up first.

"Well, see you later" I said to her and received a nod in return.

Angelica kept reading on as I left the library. From what I heard, she was a genius that was given special privileges which includes the right to attend class at her leisure. Thus she sometimes not enter any class for months at a time and still receives perfect scores at any test, even PE. Like I stated earlier, A rank girls are way beyond my reach.

*BELL RINGS*

I jerked awake at the sound of the school bell. Looking around, Im not the only one who had a very good nap. Our history teacher is well known for putting even the most diligent student to sleep with his long, non stop monotone speeches. This also goes without saying that all student in his class have relatively low scores in the history exams which cant be helped actually, since no one ever listens.

I stood up and gathered up my things and as expected I recieve another painful slap to the back. I turned around and saw Juno who looked more alive than he was the entire day.

"Ein! Its finally time! Lets get out of here!" Juno said with a big smile on his face

"Seriously... I always wondered how you get by during class hours. Your the only one who has so much energy by the end of the day"

"Do you need to ask? I sleep through out the day"

"No big secret there" I said as we get ready to leave the classroom. We suddenly stopped as we noticed that there was a commotion just outside our classroom. Many of our male classmates took a peek from the backdoor.

"Hey, what is she doing here?" A classmate of mine said

"Yeah, normally people in her caliber dont even come to the regular sections"

"Maybe she knows someone in our room?"

"Hey, Whats up?" Juno walked behind the noisy guys and asked

"Juno, its a big deal man! Haruka Emiya is just outside our classroom. She looks like shes waiting for someone" a classmate answered

"Holy crap... Ein! What did you do?" Juno said in a panic while keeping his voice down

"I didnt do anything! I kept away fro..." I started to say in a whisper when suddenly the frontdoor opened and Kazumi entered and walked straight at me.

"Ein, Emiya is calling you. You sly dog." She said loudly and gave me a wink

Silence covered the classroom while everyone stared at me. I didnt need to be a mind reader to tell what they were thinking. I can feel bloodlust from guys, and I can feel the girls will be gossiping like crazy when I leave this room. I sighed, gathered my things and walked out the door knowing full well that tomorrow is not going to be my day.

As I exited the room, i saw Haruka looking outside the window. She didnt look like she was going to chew me out as she looked unfocusedly at the setting sun.

"You called Haruka?" I asked as I walked to her side

I then heard whispers behind me saying "He used her first name?" "Are they close?"... Seriously, tomorrow is going to be hell.

Haruka on the other hand doesnt seem to care at all. She inhales and exhales deeply then faces me with a serious face

"Youre going home right? Lets go together" She said with such determination not suited for this situation. It sounded more like a command than a request from the way she delivered it.

"Er... Sure" I said as we walked together. Before we left, I heard even more whispering... Maybe I should take the day off tomorrow?

We walked out the school gates together with the eye of the entire student body on us. This made me extremely nervous as I am not used to the spot light while Haruka walks on like this was everyday for her. Anyways, we kept walking down the hill without saying a word. This silence is starting to get to me so I gathered all of my courage and started to talk.

"Haruka, this might sound rude and all but why did you talk to me? Normally you ignore me completely" After saying that, I regreted it as it really did sound very rude. I looked down at her expecting a feirce retort but she had her head down, seeming depressed.

She then inhales and exhales deeply. She looked up at me, looked straight in my eye as she began to talk

"Im sorry"

"... Huh?" I said in surprise. Was the sky falling? Did pig suddenly learned to fly? Did Haruka apologized? In the years I have known her, this is the very first apology I have ever heard her say.

"I said Im sorry damn it! Listen properly when people are talking to you!" She raised her voice.

"Hey...Calm down, I get it. But why are you apologizing?"

"*sigh* I cant believe it. Its like you forgot that we even had a quarel"

"I didnt forget, I was simply never angry at you. Besides, I think it was probably my fault anyway"

"This is why Im so pissed off! Anyways, just accept my apology and lets get back to being friends alright?"

"Sure... whatever you say"

"I cant believe I've been stressing on this issue for a year and it gets resolved in a few minutes"

"I cant help it, I just dont get angry easily"

I looked at Haruka with a smile. She is still the loud, proud and clumsy girl that I knew. We continued our talk about meaningless stuff until the intersection where we go our separate ways. We said our goodbyes and walked on.

I arrived at my house and opened the door. I saw a pair of stylish shoes that didnt look familiar and smelled the unpleasant smoke of cigarette. It was already that time of the year already? I went into the living room and saw a mature yet very beautiful woman with an ash tray full of cigarettes.

"Aosaki-san? Isnt it a little early for my regular check up?"

She then threw a used cigarette at me.

"Dont call me that! It makes me feel old!"

"But arent you already ol- Im sorry for my misconduct, Touko-san" I said as I quickly bowed low. This is mainly because Touko Aosaki was ready to throw the ash tray at me. I dont know exactly how old she is but I admit that she has not grown any less beautiful even after 7 years that I knew her.

"Good. Atleast you know your place so I will let you of the hook for being late" She said.

I was going to complain that she never called in advance thus I didnt know I was suppose to come home early. But my gut feeling tells me that my complaints will be ignored so I just keep my mouth shut.

"Anyway, lets start your physical examination. You know the drill" She said as she pointed the seat. It was the typical breath in breath out type of examination that you get at the hospital.

Oh I forgot to introduce her.

Touko Aosaki is a physician who happens to be a friend of Sakura. From what Sakura said, she met Touko when she stayed in the hotel when Touko wanted to compliment the chef for a very good lunch which happens to be Sakura's first day on the job. From that point onward, Sakura hired her as my personal physician though she only comes 3 times a year to my home to check up on me.

"Okay. Looks like your good for now. I'll give you a clean bill of health" She said as she stands up and gets ready to leave

"Thanks. Youre not going wait for Sakura?"

"I stayed at the Silvermoon yesterday so I already got to see Sakura... Oh before I forget, Sakura forgot to give you something this morning so she told me to give you this" She said as she places something in my hand

It was an expensive looking silver cross necklace. As a guy, Im really not into accessories but even can see the beauty of this. The design was nothing special, it was just a piece of silver steel but the red engravings at the side of the cross were something else. I cant make out what its saying but sure enough, its words were painstakingly crafted with care.

"Thanks"

"Looks like this one has a bit of history behind it. Something like a cross from the crusades or something"

"Wow... It must have cost a lot. How did Sakura get this one?"

"Its something Shirou got for you so he had Sakura pass it on to you."

"Shirou? You mean Haruka's dad?" I actually never saw him before due to his constant traveling. I always had a good view of him since he always seems to send gifts to not only Haruka but to me as well.

"Yeah, thats him. Anyway, I need to go so take care of that. Sakura said that its something of a lucky charm to Catholics like yourself so if you want to make her happy, carry that thing at all times." She said as she performs her usual goodbye wave and exists the door.

Seeing that its something special, I placed tied it around my neck then resumed my daily activities.

* * *

><p>I just finished my regular routine in my small room. 100 push ups, 100 sit ups and 100 hits on the punching bag for each limbs so its 800 hits all together. Muay Thai is called the "Art of Eight Limbs" because it uses the knees and elbows along with the normal punches and kicks. I also added 50 more hits on my favorite moves, namely Sok Klap (spinning elbow) and Khao Trong (Front Knee Strike). I then did some homework even though its early to remove any obstacles of a relaxing night.<p>

My cellphone rings while I was lazing around after finishing my homework. It was Sakura and she said that she is going to be late due to a sudden reservation. She apologizes and tells me not to wait up for her. The phone call doesnt even last 30 seconds as I can hear the chaos in the background. I head to the kitchen to cook the only dish I know how to cook, Fried Rice. I just add soy sauce, minced vegetables and cook it in a frying pan. Nothing fancy and very convinient for someone like me who has zero cooking skills. It goes without saying that it doesnt even comes close to Sakura's fried rice but atleast I wont starve tonight.

I wash the dishes, watch some tv (Who are Mythbusters? Adam Savage and Jamie Hyneman...), play some video games (Lothar Impale Finger Dagon GODLIKE!) and go to sleep early. I havent been sleeping well for a week now. For some reason, I keep waking up in the middle of the night and stare at the far away bridge from my window. I have that strange feeling that something is there. Im not sure what it is but something dangerous is there. I try to get it off my mind as I turned off the lights and go to sleep.

* * *

><p>I quickly sat up straight from my previously peaceful sleep. My senses were at their sharpest and my muscles were ready to attack at the slightest movement.<p>

"Damn! This crap again?" I say to myself

This marks the 8th day of my relatively little sleep night. I jumped down the bed and walked to the window. I try to find the source of this bad feeling and was shocked that it was not only was it on the bridge but also somewhere in the city. Not only that, the source from the city is moving quickly towards the bridge. Logic, which says that its a bad feeling for a reason, and pure curiosity, which states that there must be a reason for this, clashes in my head. Unfortunately, my curiosity got the better of me as a put on my favorite purple zipper jacket, black pants, the only pair of rubber shoes I have, the silver necklace and dashed out of the door towads the bridge.

I reached the bridge in only 30 minutes of jogging thanks to my conditioned body. The moment I reach the base of the bridge, my body suddenly readies itself for battle. The feeling of being crushed suddenly envelopes me as I go up the bridge while staying behind the steel beams. The sound of steel striking steel reaches my ears as I inched closer towards the center of the bridge.

I see two people who are clearly trying to kill each other within the blade dance. The larger white monk with a weird looking blade up against a smaller black samurai weilding two katanas. I was surprised that my mind automatically recognize them as something that isnt human even though they look like one. What surprises me even more is the fact that I am calm at this obviously abnormal event.

The earth shakes as the samurai desperately blocks an insanely powerful swing from the monk which blows the samurai 10 feet back. Its obvious that the monk was the superior warrior and the samurai is entering the last moments of his life. The monk readies his blade as he gives chase and for a moment there, even I thought the battle was over.

Yes. I THOUGHT.

The monk suddenly blocks his right against a non-existent attack and the samurai capitaled by attacking on the defenseless left side, straight to the heart. The monk was shocked but was able to minimize the damage by jumping thus stabbed in the gut. The monk retreats and tries to make sense of the situation but the samurai, now wielding a spear, didnt give him time to think as he rushes at him. The monk was able to recover by blocking and counter attacking but he then performs another horrible block and the samurai abuses this mistake once again. I know Im just an amature compared to these guys when it comes to fighting but those blocks are too elementary to be called mistakes.

I was attacked by multiple bad feeling from multiple points in the bridge. I moved out of my hidding place to see its origins and spotted multiple samurai's hidding on top of the bridge with ancient looking guns.

I see... so thats how it is.

If my guess is correct, the monk has instincts so advance that he automatically reacts to danger before it even happens. The samurai and his men uses this to their advantage by making him block at the opposite side of where the samurai is going to attack. I praise the the samurai in my head for such a creative method in defeating a superior opponent.

A very oppressive feeling suddenly forces me to focus on the fight once again. The feeling comes from the monk and his sword which is now covered in flames. I always thought that Chi that I saw in a Samurai X episode where a bad guy forced Kaoru to stop breathing just by looking at her was loads of bullcrap but seeing how I am having a hard time breathing and I am very far from the source, I have no choice but think that maybe that bullcrap isnt so far fetch after all.

The flames grows in intensity with each passing second but in the wake of it all, the samurai makes his move. A gunshot was heard and barely even a mili-second later, I was blown 5 feet back. I went over the railing and hit the pavement with such force that I had no doubt in my mind that I was dead.

.

.

.

"AAARRGGH! *(&%^#)(*%^(#($^(!" I curse as pain forces me back to my senses. This was a thousand times worse than my usuall fall from bed. Every aside from the hair in my head screams in agony.

I stand up as quickly as I can but I slip on the wet pavement. I suddenly notice that the pavement was wet with my blood from the gunshot wound in my heart. I know from watching Discovery Channel that if a person loses more than 10% of their blood, they die. The puddle isnt that big but it is getting bigger since my wound is open. I can tell that I obviously am suppose to be dead right now.

I suddenly feel the presences of the two warriors from earlier.

_Damn! I have to get out of here! _I thought in a panic. I crawled out of the puddle and started limping as fast as I can. My mind was in chaos as I try to head home as quickly as I can.

As I looked straight at the lights just outside the park, I suddenly realized that Sakura might be home now. These guys obviously trying to get rid of any evidences by killing anyone who saw them and if I go home now, Sakura might get dragged into this. The thought of Sakura's lifeless body was more than enough to bring me out of my paniced state.

I sat on the pavement in seiza style and calm my mind. I took a deep breath to calm down and regretted as it hurts like hell which results on me coughing blood. But that was enough to completely calm my mind. I then start to move towards the trees on the side of the river which is the opposite direction from my house. It is a cloudy night so with luck, I might loose them in the trees. If not, atleast I die alone...

I kept limping for god knows how long in near complete darkness until my knee gives out on me and I collapse on the ground. I must be in a very bad so I crawled to a place nearer to the park where there is a bit of light, then I saw the miserable state my body is in.

My left arm is doing a 90 degree bend between the elbow and the fist.

My left leg is in a 45 degree bend forward

Every rib on my left side is broken

Blood is still gushing out from the hole in my left chest which covered my shirt and pants.

I must have landed on my left after the 20 foot drop seeing how the severe injuries are on the left side of my body.

My vision begins to blur as I see the horror that happened to my body. How in gods name did I survive for so long? Has adrenaline kept me from noticing the warning signs? I start swaying from the dizzyness. The loss of blood finaly got to me as I collapse. I made sure to fall on my right side out of mercy for my left side.

My vision begins to fade to black as death begins to creep in. The pain in my battered body disappears while my precious heat begins to drop.

I began to shake at the fear of losing my life without any means of preventing it. I cursed my stupidity for ignoring my instincts and let my curiosity get the best of me. I try to move even just an inch of my already dead body on how sad Sakura will be if I end up. Once again, the darkness takes me while I continue my futile resistance against fate.

.

.

.

_Vessel compromised_

_Priority Task_

_Checking damage on the reality marble_

_Damage: 0%_

_Secondary Task_

_Checking damage on Vessel_

_Damage: 99.37%_

_Performing Vessel Reconstruction Procedure_

_Setting reality marble size from 0% to 5.28%_

_Begin expansion of Arcane Cathedral_

.

.

.

Pain welcomed me as I return from the darkness. My body involuntarily curls and my mouth closes with no intention of opening from the intense pain. My blood is as hot as molten lava as it coarses to my vains, burning everything in its path. When it reaches the heart, it gushes out from my wound and burns my skin.

The pain only lasts 10 seconds at most but it felt like 30 minutes in hell. I shakily stood up while using a tree while I take another look at my condition. My blood still feels hot but not as hot as earlier. I placed my left hand on top of my wound and was surprised that there was no wound. Another surprise is that my left hand that snapped earlier was perfectly fine and when I look down on my left leg, it was no longer bent in a disturbing angle. I placed my hand on my ribs and felt that none of them was broken.

The only thought that was in my mind was _WTF happened?_

Suddenly, a bad feeling attacked me clearer than it ever was before. It is outside the trees, somewhere in the park and I knew that this is the samurai which was moving quickly towards me. I wonder how I knew that it was the samurai but my gut tells me to run as fast as I can. I started to run but I fell to my knees from the dizziness that attacked me. I guess Im still not completely healed but it would be a waste of a miracle if I just died again so I walked quickly while using the trees as support.

Unfortunately, the samurai was moving in inhuman speed thus it caught up to me in a matter of seconds. I instinctivly duck down as a spear goes thru the place where my head was a milisecond ago. I rolled to the right and defended my gut with a boxer's guard as the shaft of the spear was swung like a baseball bat sends me flying 10 foot back and smashes me into a tree. It knocked the air out of me as I land on all fours.

"Impressive instincts and outstanding endurance for surviving so many fatal scenarios. I commend your ability fellow warrior!" said the samurai. His tone is not mocking in any way. I think he is seriously praising my abilities but unfortunately, I died once already but no way Im telling him that.

"It would be a waste not to see the face of my opponent. If you would please remove your hood, I would like to remember you as a fine example of human prowess at its peak"

I kept silent as I stand unsteadily. I didnt have any concentration to spare on talking because any move this guy will make demands my full attention and energy if I want to stay alive even just a little bit longer.

"Ah... how rude of me. This is a battlefield not a duel and our abilities are as far as night and day" He said as he readies his spear. Killing intent spikes to the point that my mind screams at me to run away but I stand my ground because I know that if I run, I die. Even if I stay here, I will probably die as well but atleast I can take him down with me.

"Such determination! If we hadnt met in such horrible circumstances, we would have been good comrades. I will make sure this will not hurt the least. You deserve better but this is the only compromise I can give. Forgive me and farewell fellow warrior" He said

Suddenly, the spearhead was already 5 inches away from my chest. Whats with all this people aiming at my heart?

Blood is drawn as he drives my body into the tree causing it to shake violently.

"Oh My! You truly are pinacle of human prowess! Performing such feat without reallying on magecraft, excellent!"

Even Im surprised of what I did. I was able to catch the spearhead barehanded before it pierced my chest and right now Im holding it barely a centimeter away from my left chest. But thats the best I can do. All my strength is directed at keeping it from impaling me while I endure the pain of firmly grasping a blade in my hand. The muscles in my arm scream in pain from the increasing force that is applied on the spear. Forget taking him down with me, I cant even keep myself alive!

"Truly a waste of talent. If it wasnt necessary to kill all witnesses, I would have loved to watch you in action" said the samurai as he puts more strength into it.

I can hear the tree cracking at the pressure he is applying but even if the tree is destroyed, I refuse to wield. I have way too many things that I havent done yet and there are people I need to return to. I grip the blade tighter and with a roar of rage, I begin pushing the blade back.

_No way Im wasting my second chance here!_ I shouted in my head as I desperately push the blade with all my might.

A violent torrent suddenly appears between us and something silver thrusts straight at the samurai's head. He blocks the attack but before he could even gain his composure, a powerful blow to his spear sends him flying. The samurai then retreats even further using the trees as cover but the attacker does not pursue him.

"Ho... Not 3 seconds in this world and its straight to battle. Im like this age already!"

The attacker turned to face me and what I saw took my breath away.

I thought she was glowing in pure white light but that was just the illusion made by her pure white outfit. She wore a long sleeved white one piece dress where the skirt ends just above her knees. Pure silver armor covers her hands, chest, legs and waist which reflects the little light present in this place making her glow. From her blond hair was tied into a braided bun to her dark violet eyes to her angelic face, she is beauty personified. My mind automatically registers her as the same as the samurai, something inhuman.

"You look like crap" She said to me with an arrogant face. I cant blame her, Im covered in blood and dirt after all.

"Well, I guess I can forgive that seeing the situation I found you in. Stopping a blade from a servant with your bare hands is both admirable and insane for a magus. Anyway, are you my master?" She continues

"...Magus?... Master?" Those was the only words I can say as the situation was not allowing me to understand anything.

Pain suddenly shoots up my right hand then runs up to my shoulders and branches out all thru out my body.

"Oh my oh my! What a ridiculously large command spell! Looks like God just blessed me with the most powerful master!" She said with a beautiful yet sadistic smile

I stood up and looked at my right hand and saw a red tatoo on it. For some reason, I can see them thru my clothes as I check from head to toe and after a few seconds, they lose their glow and disappear. I look at the petite girl in front of me begging for answers.

"Well then, lets get the formalities out of the way. I, Servant SABER, anwe-" She began to say but the moment that she touched the rosary around her neck she stops and takes a look at it. It was pure black with a red jewel in the center.

"HAHAHAHA! I see! So thats how it is!" She laughs as she stares at the black cross. She then looks back at me with a twisted smile.

"Well then, it seems I made a mistake. Let me reintroduce myself. I, Servant BERSERKER, answers your summons. From this point onward, my sword shall be with you and your fate shall be with me." She said as she held her skirt and performing a curtsy

"Servant? ... huh?" Im still confused as hell but the girl pays no mind as she turns around and faces the direction where the samurai fled.

"Well then, before I begin hacking him to death can I ask you to do something for me master?" She said to me without looking back

"Err... Sure"

"Can you please undo my hair?" she said as she points to the braided bun on the back of her head.

"Sure?" I said as I undo her bun which didnt even take 10 seconds.

She then gave me two bands and two black cross clip on acceccories.

"Please make them into twin pigtails" She said. I turned her straight blond hair into pigtails with the cross clips perfectly in place within 5 seconds.

"Ho... I was worried that our enemy will attack before you could finish but you are surprisingly skilled at this for a man" She said as she admire her hair from the reflection on her sword.

"Well Sakura has long hair so I learned to take care of it over the years thru trial and error" I said

"I should thank this Sakura person. She suffered horrible hair days in my stead to produce a man who can perform hair care rather well"

"I see... but whats the connection of hair care to combat? Wouldnt it be better if you kept your 1st hairstyle? Its more practical in this situation"

"You dont understand. We will talk about it later as for now, I shall devoure the meal in front of me" she said

She moves before I could even think. She goes after the samurai at blinding speed.

"Hold on! Wait!" I called after her as I unsteadily chase after her

The samurai is a decent warrior with amazing tactical skills and I can vouche for it after seeing it first hand. The girl named BERSERKER who appeared to protect me doesnt know anything about her opponent so I should atleast give her some info. Due to their inhuman speed I lost track of them. I went out of the forest to the middle of the park where I can see the entire forest. It didnt take me 3 seconds to search around to know where they are as the sparks can be seen from where Im standing. I ready to drag my exaushted body to the scene but my worries were not needed.

BOOM

A sound similar to an explosion was heard when BERSERKER smashes her sword into the samurai's twin swords. She then lets loose a violent barrage of slashes which overwhelms the samurai making it impossible to counter. Compared to the monk earlier, BERSERKER is weaker but her speed makes her a greater threat to the samurai as all of her attacks are lethal.

The samurai makes a hasty retreat by leaping backwards but BERSERKER catches him before he could land. She twirls like a ballerina on her approach and slashes downwards at the samurai. He blocks but his foot is driven to the ground like nail pounded by a hammer. The samurai uses her momentum as he sidesteps and throw her to the right. She rolls on the ground a bit but stops quickly and charges back at him with greater ferocity. She performs a very Devil May Cry-ish stinger move as she thrusts her sword with one hand. The samurai blocks but only barely as a small wound appears on his left shoulders. Once again, she performs a very DMC move by following the powerful thrust by a storm of sword thrusts which the samurai blocks and parries desperately. Each time he recieves a thrust, he is pushed an inch back and geography is now working against him with roots and trees to block his escape route.

He tries to jump to the park but the moment he does BERSERKER twirls and unleashes a powerful horizontal slash which blows him into the park. He lands badly on his side causing the pavement to crack but he rolls over and readies to intercept BERSERKER who jumped and performs a powerful downward slash. He jumped roll to the right as BERSERKER pounds the pavement making a small crater.

He probably thought that he can move freely in a wide space thus giving him the advantage... How wrong he was.

BERSERKER now moves so erraticly that the samurai is getting pounded harder than in the forest. She dashes with a one hand sword thrust and once its blocked, she would quickly twirl to throw a powerful sword slash. The samurai blocks and retreats but she twirls in pursuit and throw another fatal attack thus keeping the samurai off balanced. She looked like a ballerina with her graceful spins and jumps. Many times, she shows her back to the samurai when she performs her spins many times, the samurai launches an attack but none of them lands as she somehow blocks or dodges them even without looking.

I watch in awe at the battle infront of me. Even if she is smaller, there is no doubt in my mind that BERSERKER will win.

Suddenly, my back bursts and blood gushes out as I fall face flat on the floor. I curse myself for letting my guard down. My vision becomes blury from the sneak attack but my hearing works fine.

"MASTER!" BERSERKER screams. I hear footsteps coming from where her voice is. I guess she is running towards me

"AIM... FIRE!" said the samurai as 10 gunshots where heard.

Sounds of bullets hitting metal came to my ears... did she block them? This isnt the time to be eating dirt. I pulled myself together and began to rise from the dirt. I looked towards the battle and noticed that BERSERKER only recieved scratches.

"You insolent trash! How dare you damage the face whose beauty is only second to the Virgin Mary!" She roared as she swings down on one of the samurais that were approaching her thus cutting the poor guy and his sword in half. She then turns and tries to run to me but the samurai and his men already had her surrounded thus forcing her to fight.

I was relieved that she is in better shape than I am. I look behind me as I saw a female silhouette just outside the trees. I can barely see that she is wearing white shirt covered by a black jacket, black mini skirt, long black socks and black boots. I do have some problems with hitting girls but that was just thrown out the window when she shot me in the back.

Pain fuels my anger as I dash at the girl with all my might. She points her finger at me and fires black bullets at me. I put my hands together to form a boxer's guard while swaying left and right to avoid most of the barrage. I feel pain on my hand and shoulders but adrenaline keeps me going. I was almost within striking distance when she stopped firing and said...

"TRACE ON!"

I lunged on instinct which was the right move as a nigata lightly slices into my already injured shoulder. Unfortunately for her, Muay Thai is specifically made to fight against armed enemies. I quickly raise myself out of the lunge and performed a knee strike into her gut. She blocks using the shaft of her nigata which breaks but it saves her from a potentially fatal blow. Unfortunately, it was a double edge attack as the pain I recieved was no laughing matter. A typical training in Muay Thai was to break wooden poles as thick as a baseball bat to toughen up the legs but that nigata felt like it was made of steel. I aim at one of her knees and stomp on it with full force which she dodges by moving it out of the way. When my right foot landed on the floor, pain errupted thus proving to me that I can no longer use it in this fight. I spin to my left and throw a spinning elbow strike just to cover up the fact that I cant use my knee anymore. I felt bone snapping as she uses her arms to guard her head. She falls on her back while holding her broken right hand while I used the opening to jump and drive my right hand into her skull, effectively killing her.

"HARUKA!" I heard the samurai scream somewhere behind me.

The clouds cleared for a second but it was enough to see that the girl was indeed Haruka Emiya but my momentum was already set.

_DAMN IT!_

The pavement receives a small crack under the pressure of my punch. Haruka open her eyes and saw that she was alive and well. I was able to change direction of my punch in the last moment thus my fist landed just right next to her left ear.

"Damn... so it really is you Haruka. I cant believe I nearly killed you there" I said as I stand

"... Do I know you?" She said as she sits on the floor while holding her broken hand

I took of my hood which was met with a gasp from Haruka.

"HUH? What the hell are you doing here? Your not even a mage!"

"I dont even know what the hell is going on!"

"Anyway forget about that! Tell your servant to stand down for now!"

"Huh? Servant?"

"The girl in the white dress! Tell her to stop!"

"But that samurai guy tried to kill me a couple of times. Why should I let her stop?"

"I'll tell ARCHER to stand down OK? NOW DO IT!"

I look at battle and saw BERSERKER drive a faceless samurai's face into the street lamp with a left hook. I saw 2 more bodies that are chopped in half. From the looks of it, she killed 3 more samurais within the span of time where I wasnt looking.

"BERSERKER! Stop fighting for now!" I yelled

"You too ARCHER! Stand down!" Haruka follows suite

All of the combatants stops moving but does not let their guard down. BERSERKER looks at me while still pointing her blade at the samurai named ARCHER

"I can kill this one right here and now so you better have a damn good reason for stopping me master" said BERSERKER in an obviously annoyed manner.

"Apparently, he is an ally of a friend of mine"

"TCH" She said as her sword suddenly disappears. She then turns to ARCHER

"Consider yourself lucky Trash!" She said as she begins to walk towards me.

ARCHER lets a sigh of relief out and does the same. They position themself behind me and Haruka as we face each other. I suddenly noticed that Haruka's right arm is covered with some sort of light coming from her left hand. After a few seconds, she tests her broken arm by moving it around like it was never broken in the first place.

"Wow! How did you do that! Its like magic or something!" I was at awe. She healed herself in a few seconds!

"Well... Im not really good at it but a broken bone is relatively easy to heal. Besides, Im a magi so its natural that I know stuff like this" She said like it was common sense as she continues to test her right arm. She then looks at me

"Well... I bet you dont know what is happening right now correct?" She said which I nodded in response

"Then lets go to your house and I'll explain on the way" She said

"Why dont you let me do that for you Haruka?" We suddenly hear a voice behind us. BERSERKER and ARCHER draw their swords and point that the origin of the voice. I was shocked to see Sakura Matou there.

"BERSERKER stand down" I quickly said to BERSERKER since she looks like she is looking for any excuse to kill anyone out of the disappointment earlier.

"Someone you know AGAIN?" She said in annoyance

"She is Sakura Matao. The one that taught me how to take care of a girl's hair"

"Oh... I see." She said as she relaxes

"Thank you Ein. Anyways, Lets go home and I'll explain there. Servants, can you please turn into spirit form?" She said as she leaves the park. The two "servants" suddenly disappears but I can still feel something heavier than air behind me. I was going to ask how they did that but from the looks of things Sakura will be explaining everything so I decided to follow her lead

* * *

><p>We arrived at my home where Haruka started treating my wounds but was surprised how most of my wounds I had was already healed except for the ones that I recieved from catching ARCHER's spear which was already healing.<p>

"What a pathetically small place... My closet is bigger than your entire house!" BERSERKER said which is contrary to her actions as she looks around with great interest. She is particularly fond of the TV where she switches from channel to channel saying "Oh" every time she does it.

"Everyone gather around. Lets start" Sakura said as she made tea for all of us. We gathered on the table and Sakura begins her explaination.

She explains things that would make me laugh if I didnt experience it first hand

The 3 families (Einzbern, Makiri and Tohsaka) combining their skills and knowledge to create the wish granting Holy Grail. They discovered that it can only grant one wish thus turning it into the Holy Grail War with the Church as the referee.

She also said that some people actually tried to close the War but was met by high resistance. The pro-Grail war simply wanted the power while caring little or none at all at the dangers it presents thus the war continues as the leader of the anti-Grail people Waver Velvet El-Melloi II still fights for the abolishment of the war.

"Do you understand so far Ein?" Sakura said to me.

"Yeah... I guess get the gist of it. But there is something that I dont understand"

"Ask then. Thats why Im explaining it"

"Okay... What does this have to do with me? I mean, Im not even a magi so a war between magi has nothing to do with me right?"

As soon as I completed my sentence, a force from behind painfuly drives my face into the table. I twist my head a bit and saw BERSERKER forcing my head down with rage.

"YOU INSOLENT TRASH! You were granted by God a chance to attain power beyond human reason and you throw it away?" She screamed at me

"Im just... a normal guy... This has... nothing to do... with me" I barely said as she was forcing my face into the table so hard that I could barely speak

"Calm down BERSERKER and sit" Sakura calmly said

"SHUT UP! You are only alive because you taught this man how to take care of a womans hair! This is between Me and -" BERSERKER said to Sakura

"I said calm down" Sakura said but this was different.

Her voice was softer but the atmosphere suddenly became so oppressive that even BERSERKER was silenced. I wasnt even looking at her but I can feel her anger under that soft voice. She radiates the aura to kill at BERSERKER and she has means to kill her, well... atleast thats what I feel. BERSERKER reluctantly backs down and stands behind me. Sakura then turns her attention to me and the aura of death disappears.

"Firstly Ein, I am sorry that it has come to this. I was hoping you wouldnt become a master but I guess I was too naive" She said as she takes out a photo and shows it to me.

It was an old photo of a man, a woman and a baby. The man had long messy black hair with a big smile, he looks like a guy who would work to death if you dont stop him. The woman had short straight silver hair and she wore glasses giving off a strict teacher appearance. The baby was just a baby, no special features mainly because he is too young to have any.

"The people in the picture are Hayate Akiharu and his wife Luciaville von Einzbern" She said to me

My mind goes blank

"I guess there is no need to tell you who the child is right?" She continued

Tears started to flow from my eyes. Is it from happiness that I finaly know what my parents look like? Or is it from sadness that its already too late? I didnt know but I was unable to stop crying. I guess the people around me kept quiet as if they understood what it ment to me. They let my cry until I was able to calm myself down. I whipe my tears, took a deep breath and ready my mind once again.

"What... what were they like Sakura?"

"Im sorry, the only one who met them was Shirou"

"I see..."

"I will tell you what I know but it might not be much."

They were alchemists of the Einzbern that wanted out of the mage world thus making them deserters. They also took something very important from them thus they are hunted down. Shirou Emiya met them somewhere in Germany while they were fleeing from the Einzbern 2 years prior to their death where they became friends. Thanks to Shirou, they were able to evade the Einzbern for the next to years by leaving the country. They lived a low profile life in Siberia until the Einzbern found them where they fought. They also called Shirou for help but he was in Moscow at the time so he told them to survive as he rushed to help them. He was able to get there but it was too late, Hayate was dead and Lucia wasnt far off so she begged Shirou to take the child and keep him safe. Thats how I ended up here in Fuyuki.

Pain suddenly strikes my head.

_It took place in a beautiful frozen forest…. A place I have never seen before_

Wait...

_As if an insult to natures artistic majesty, only the sound of war can be heard_

Why am I remembering this?

_The place was a sanctuary of pure white but two figures disturbed this holy place of purity_

Dreams are not related to my situation right now

_A soulless black knight armed with nothing but his gauntlet, and a white haired man with twin ying yang blades in a duel to the death_

Or... Are they?

It only lasted a second and I quickly regain my senses. Sakura stood up and looked worriedly at me.

"Im fine Sakura, no need to panic"

"Are you sure?" She said as she rushes beside me. She then took my temperature with her hand

"Yes Im sure. I just experienced those repressed memories I've been seeing on Discovery Channel"

"I see..."

"Anyways, can we continue?" Haruka who was quiet for a while suddenly speaks up

"Sure go ahead" I said

This time it was Haruka that did the explaining while Sakura made fresh tea.

She explained the Heroic Spirits and the 7 Servant classes: SABER, ARCHER, LANCER, RIDER, CASTER and BERSERKER.

She explains the command spells, their function and their importance

Finally, she explains the rules of the war and the function of the church.

"Well, thats about it. Did you get it all?" Haruka said

"Yeah, I think I got most of it down" I said which was met with a face of disbelief from Haruka

"NO WAY! Stuff happened to you that defies your logic and you accept it just like that?"

"Logic was thrown out the window the moment I was shot in the heart and fell 20 meters into a pavement"

"Oh... sorry" She said while making the "sorry" extra quiet

"But man... THE Holy Grail... I dont even know what to do with it even if I get it. How about you Haruka?"

"Me? I wont use it. I'll destroy it!" She said as she puffs her chest

Silence

.

.

.

"WHY?" roared BERSERKER

"Because its a malfunctioning death trap. Thats why"

"You CANT be serious! Do something with your master ARCHER!" she points at ARCHER

"Sorry BERSERKER, Im on her side" ARCHER said as he shurgs

"And you call yourself a heroic spirit? How could you believe the words of a mortal without proof!" She said as she draws her sword and points it at ARCHER. On the other hand, ARCHER remains calm and composed.

"Thats my line. We've been here for atleast 20 minutes and you havent noticed thats somethings wrong with her?" ARCHER said as he points at Sakura

"Oh my... When did you notice ARCHER?" Sakura replied

"Ever since the park. I pointed my sword at you because of that bad feeling, not because I was surprised" said ARCHER

"What in Gods name are you talking about?" BERSERKER said

"Its about the proof you wanted BERSERKER. If you want proof then give me your hand" Sakura said as she reaches her hand out to BERSERKER

BERSERKER reluctantly places her hand on top of Sakura's. Not even a second later, BERSERKER draws her hand back as if she was electrecuted.

"What... are you?" BERSERKER said as she looks at Sakura in horror and confusion. Sakura smiles at her reaction

"When the corrupt grail was placed within me by my grandfather, there are certain things that happened to me. First, I lost my ability to give birth thanks to the Makiri crest worms messing up my internal organs. Second, the worms ate my magic circuit thus I can no longer use any spells. And finally, like all living people corrupted by the grail, my body will eventually break down from the curse and I will die" She said in a very calm manner

All of us looked at her at disbelief. She accepts the pains and her eventual death like it was nothing. How strong can she possibly be? My jaw tightens in anger for the ones who did this to her.

"Oh dont make that face Ein. Since I am from a powerful magus family, my body is highly resistant to the curse. I will die from old age first before the curse will kill me" She gently smiles at me.

Ofcourse, that doesnt calm my anger one bit, but it does strengthen my resolve. Now I HAVE to fight, to find answers about my parents and to take revenge to the thing that did this to my current mother.

"I... dont believe... it cant be..." BERSERKER weakly says. The rock solid evidence of corruption must be so great that it shakes her.

"Is this how weak your pathetic belief is BERSERKER?" Sakura says in a loud voice. BERSERKER stares at her in anger.

"In this land, there are heretics that created a false copy of something that belongs to God, they even have went as far as named it after an actual artifact of God. Yet you allow it to exist? Even worse, you actually desire to use it for yourself?" She points at the shocked BERSERKER. The words must have hit the mark as she keeps silent.

"God has summoned you in this place for a reason yet you do not see it? You call yourself a Christian, how disrespectful!"

"Huh? A reason?"

"You are the sword that slays the enemies of God thus your mission here is to destroy the thing that dirties the image of God! Dont tell me a devout like you didnt even realize such an obvious answer?" Sakura said.

BERSERKER was surprised and begans to ponder, she then turns around to think some more. On the other Sakura makes an evil smile which states _I cant believe this idiot is actually buying it!_. Everyone who was watching the scene was at awe of Sakura's amazing manipulation of the seemingly uncontrolable BERSERKER.

"Your absolutely right Lady Sakura, I am the sword that destroys evil thus the fake grail must be destroyed for none shall take the Lord's name" BERSERKER turns around and faces us with renewed determination

"Thats good. Why dont you use the bathroom and take a bath to relax and collect your thoughts"

"Yes... that would be nice" BERSERKER said in an abnormally obedient manner as she leaves the kitchen and heads for the shower

The moment we heard the water running...

"Pft... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura burst out laughing

I sighed for the poor innocent girl who was played like a fool

* * *

><p>"Well, lets end it for today, I assume you will be going home Haruka?" said Sakura<p>

" Yeah, I will. Lets have a strategy meeting tomorrow at school. See ya" Haruka said

Haruka and ARCHER said their good byes and left while we decided to go to bed. BERSERKER refused to go into spirit form saying that she is finally alive again, no way she is going back to something close to being dead thus I am currently guiding her into the guest room.

She turns around and faces me with a serious look

"Just to make sure Ein, Do you have the determination to fight?"

"Right back at you, Do you have the determination to destroy the Grail? Because thats what I am fighting for right now" I answered

"Dont question my faith! I simply got side track but Sakura got me back on the right path. The destruction of the false grail is already assured" She said arrogantly

"Good to hear. Good night then" I said

I head for my room and fell asleep before my face could even hit the bed. So many things happened in the last few hours and so many more will happen in the days to come but right now, my body desires rest so I welcome the darkness once again

The dates have already changed and my war will now begin.


End file.
